Owing to the wide use of terminal devices such as smartphones and tablets, a meeting (e.g., conference, preliminary arrangement, seminar) can be easily held in which participants of the meeting bring along their terminal devices. In a conventional meeting, preparation of paper reference material and the handing out of the paper reference material are required. However, recent meetings allow participants to instantaneously share gathered information stored in each of the participants' terminal devices. Thereby, the quality of the meetings can be increased.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of the sharing of information in a meeting with the use of terminal devices. In the example, a participant A brings to the meeting a tablet that is sharing information with a personal computer (PC) used at the participant A's desk. Further, a participant B brings to the meeting a smartphone that is sharing information with a PC or a tablet that is used for the purpose of work at the participant B's desk or for the purpose of the participant B's hobby. Further, a participant C may bring a smartphone to the meeting. Then, the participant A, the participant B, and the participant C share their information with other members of the meeting according to the content of the meeting and proceed with the meeting. The sharing of information is performed by displaying the shared information on a participant's terminal device or by displaying the shared information on a large screen.